Después de la pelea de shamanes
by momo-chan-sempai
Summary: Esta es una historia un poco loca pero espero les guste Contiene demasiada imaginación y corazón. Sempais nunca me vi escribiendo hehehe se los dejo para que lo lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Después de que la pelea de shamanes concluyo en que se esperaría el cometa Lago para continuar y decidir al rey Shaman. Todos los amigos de Yoh Asakura estaban viviendo en su casa por una invitación de él. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas una misteriosa pelea entre Yoh y su mejor amigo Manta; y otras que se irán descubriendo.

Habían pasado solo 3 meses y Anna ponía a todos a trabajar para ella como era costumbre por el precio de quedarse en si casa; uno querían irse pero algo hacia que no se alejara de ese lugar; todos estaban divididos en diversas tareas: Len y Ryu hacen de comer, Horo Horo y Lizerg limpian toda la casa, Chocolove se encarga de llevarle todo lo que quiera y por ultimo Fausti atiende sus dolores de cabeza. Entre ellos estaban viviendo Jun, Plika, Eliza y Tamao. Yoh cumple con un estricto entrenamiento mientras su espíritu Amidamaru lo observaba llorando ya que no puede hacer nada.

Ya eran tres meses y Len se guardaba un sentimiento muy dentro de su corazón; intentando inútilmente que esa persona por la que moría y viva cada día estaba junto a él.

* * *

Una mañana Len sale a caminar por qué no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía, sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. Paseando sin rumbo por una ciudad desierta a las 3 de la mañana el pobre chico de ojos dorados estaba decidido a decir lo que sentía esa misma tarde y que no esperaría un día más; sin darse cuenta lo dijo en vos alta cosa que hizo que cierta persona soltara su risita de siempre.

"jijijiji, por fin le dirás que te gusta, te felicito" decía Yoh que salía de atrás de un árbol.

El peli violáceo salto asustado y dijo " Que haces aquí, porque me estabas siguiendo, quien te crees"

"jijijiji, te voy a decir algo" se le acerco " si no le dices esta misma mañana yo me encargo de que se vaya de la casa en ese preciso instante"

"NO" dijo completamente destrozado " por favor no, no lo hagas YOH"

"Bueno, tú ya sabes las condiciones de que eso no pase y eres el que decide si se va o se queda" dijo en un tono de amenaza e ironía "Bueno de todas formas regresemos te parece o si no Anna se enojara con nosotros" dijo sonriendo como siempre de nuevo, como si lo de antes no hubiese ocurrido.

"S..Si" dijo nervioso al saber que de él dependía que su amor se fuera para siempre de su vida.

* * *

DE CAMINO A CASA

Len e Yoh fueron platicando de muchas cosas y sin darse cuenta empezó a llover cuando casi llegaban, sin apresurar su paso llegaron empapados a la entrada, Justo cuando dieron el paso en la casa alguien dijo:

"Donde has estado Len, estas empapado déjame te traigo una toalla"

De inmediato el joven se sonrojo diciendo con mucha dificultad "gr..gra..gracias"

En ese instante esa persona salió corriendo por lo prometido

"Bueno, jijijiji ahora o nunca, tú decides" dijo Yoh en tono malicioso

"Ya se"

Mas rápido de lo que se esperaba la figura volvió a aparecer con dos toallas; y así comenzó a secar el cabellos del peli violáceo.

"Eres un descuidado Len; si no me hubiese despertado temprano te hubieras quedado así verdad"

"..."

"Te sientes bien" dice tocándole la frente "estas todo rojo de la cara"

"Si...estoy bien, gracias" dice en vos baja "Oye...mmm"

"Si?"

"Yo te he querido decir esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo"

"Si...?" comenta confundido y sonrojándose sin darse cuenta

"Tu me..." se corta su vos al darse cuenta de lo cerca que están y sin darse cuenta le da un beso.

"..."

Después de separarse Len termina su frase diciendo:

"Me gustas Horo Horo"

* * *

Bueno aquí va mi primer fic hehehehe estoy algo nerviosa espero les guste

Hime-sama aquí esta hehe como prometí

I-chan-sempai espero te guste


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les aya gustado el primer capitulo aquí traigo el segundo. Las cosas irán evolucionando entre esta pareja y otros problemas aparecerán. Espero que lo disfruten realmente estoy un poco nerviosa pero bueno aquí esta así que disfrútenlo.

Hime-sama, i-chan-sempai ehehe espero les guste por que se pondrá mejor.

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Me gustas Horo Horo" dice con una sonrisa después de sentir que su beso fue correspondido

"Creí que nunca se lo dirías" dice un vos en forma de burla completamente parecida a la de Yoh "estábamos empezando a crear planes para eso"

Ambos completamente sonrojados voltean viendo así a uno de los cambios radicales de su vida.

"Déjalos solos hermanito; jijijiji, que no ves que están en su momento"

"Yoh a qué hora...tú" dice Len confundido ya que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento de habían quedado solos.

"Haoooo" dice una vos molesta "por interrumpir; hoy tu vas a hacer el doble de entrenamiento que Yoh"

"Noooo..." dice entre sollozos

"Hehehe así que por fin se lo dijo" comenta otra vos bajando las escaleras.

"Felicidades" comenta Anna aún agarrada por la pierna de Hao que le suplicara no le hiciera hacer el doble entrenamiento.

Poco después todos lo que habitaban la casa estaban abajo felicitando a los nuevos novios.

En eso "Pero como... ustedes sabían que a mí me gusta Horo Horo" dice Len confundido

"Claro, pero si tú no sabes ser discreto" comenta Lizerg entre risas.

"Que dijiste..." grita apuntándole con su lanza.

"Tranquilo no pasa nada" le dicen por su espalda bajando así su lanza y volteando a ver al que lo tranquilizo así asintiendo, recibiendo como recompensa un beso suave y largo de Horo Horo.

* * *

EN LA COCINA

Len se encontraba haciendo su labor del día; el desayuno. Sin embargo ese día era diferente ya que parecía que harían un festín. Al empezar a repartir todos se dan cuenta que cada plato es diferente (el plato favorito de cada uno) a lo que Len dice:

"Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les guste" extendiéndole un plato a Horo Horo le dice con una sonrisa: "Aquí tienes" a lo que Horo Horo le responde con una sonrisa al ver que su plato es el que más tiene y también es su favorito.

* * *

MIENTRAS COMÍAN:

"Bueno hoy pienso salir así que mas les vale hacer el que hacer entendido" comenta anna en tono de mando "Yoh hoy tú haces de comer, dejemos que ellos se diviertan hoy"

"Pero Anita yo voy a estar entrenando no..."

En ese momento su vos es cortada por el sonido del teléfono pero de inmediato:

"Bueno aguas termales Funbari" contesta Anna pero su cara cambia de inmediato "Si,...si,...,si..." cuelga "parece que hoy no voy a salir. Len, Horo Horo su¡i salen los quiero aquí a las dos."

"Si" contestan al unisonó.

Pasa la tarde y en la casa todo está en silencio y Anna se encerró en su habitación preparando algo. Mientras que los enamorados caminan por la ciudad agarrados de las manos sin importarle que es lo que digan los demás de ellos.

* * *

EN LA CIUDAD:

Mientras iban caminando ambos deciden entrar a un Motel ya que Horo Horo tenia intención de darle una sorpresa a Len por lo que cuando entran a su habitación el peli azul le pregunta:

"Len te gustaría hacerlo" diciéndolo lento y al oído hace que el peli violáceo se paralice y responda que si.

Sin embargo segundos después de dar su respuesta Len piensa (realmente lo haremos, no puede ser.) y dice "Que te parece si mejor vamos a casa"

Horo horo se junta mas a él y dice "Demasiado tarde, ya estoy aquí y tú ya dijiste que si; ahora no podré parar"

"Horo Horo por favor para, nos van a oír" mete su mano en el pantalón de Len

"Tranquilo y solo déjate llevar" le dice mientras le quita la camisa y le empieza a bajar los pantalones

"Pero...mmm; por favor espera"

Len al ser despojado de sus ropas sin darse cuenta empieza a caer y piensa (se siente bien. realmente me vuelve loco no se que hacer, realmente me gusta...) sin darse cuenta Horo Horo se le acerca al oído.

"Shh, solo relájate y será más fácil"

"Que..hummm; Horo...mmmm" mientras piensa (por favor no, si sigues así no podré más y yo caeré rendido a tus pies)

"Lo ves" sonríe "o dime que no te gusta" comenta mientras baja la cabeza y lo lame de su parte inferior.

"Se siente...ahhh...bien. Realmente me...mmm...gusta"

"Ahora tranquilo y no aojes tus gritos que me encanta oírte" mientras decía eso pensaba algo diferente (se ve que le gusta mucho pero me gustaría...)

Len lee sus pensamientos y con dificultad le mete la mano al pantalón y Horo Horo ahoga su grito diciendo

"Te amo...mmmmm...se siente...muy...bien!"

"Yo...ahh...tam...ahh...bien...te amo"

Poco después de correrse juntos se quedan profundamente dormidos sin percatarse de la hora. Una hora antes de que fueran las dos Horo Horo se despierta diciendo

"Len"

"...mmm..."

"Ya es hora, oye Len"

"No...no quiero...mmm"

"En serio Len ya es hora"

"Otros cinco minutitos mas no seas así con migo"

"LEN; párate ahora mismo o Anna nos va a matar"

"QUEEEEE" se para de un brinco "que hora es, que paso, en donde estamos?" dice desesperado

"Tranquilo aun estamos a una hora pero de todas formas hay que llegar ya" le dice en vos mas baja

"Ahhh; no me asustes así, me haces sentir mal (T_T)" le dice entre pucheros por que le había gritado

"Lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero no te querías despertar y no sabía que hacer; entre en pánico, me perdonas" le dice en tono dulce

"mmmmmm..." se jira para no verle la cara "si pero a cambio quie..."

Horo Horo se le acerca y lo calla con un beso en los labios

"yo siempre sabré que es lo que quieres tigrecito" le dice al oído después de separase de sus labios.

"..." Len se sonroja "me...me llamaste...tigrecito"

"Que no te gusta ·3·" comenta desanimado

"NO...no es eso me encanta, si solo me dices tú así" se chive "oye"

"Si.." dice un poco nervioso al ver que Len esta demasiado cerca

"Te ves más sexy así" le dice parándose de puntitas y quitándole la banda de la cabeza "Mi querido hombrecito de hielo"

"Pero fue un hielo que solo tu pudiste romper, Gracias" comenta alborotándose el cabello; lo que provoca que su pareja se sonroje aun mas.

De camino a la pensión se fueron abrazados lo que a Len le encantaba ya que sentía la mano del peli azul en su cintura.

Al llegar entran aun juntos a lo que reciben las burlas de Hao y Lizerg

"Que bonitos se ven juntos" dice Lizerg

"Si parece que se divirtieron he; que tanto hicieron" le sigue Hao

"Nada que sea de su incumbencia así que si nos disculpan..." comenta Len un tanto molesto. Vea Horo Horo a la cara y se dan un beso que es cortado por una vos:

"Ustedes dos vengan para acá"

"Si" dicen Lizerg y Hao

"No; ustedes no; los tortolos de la puerta"

Sin decir mas siguen la vos de Anna

"Que pasa Anna necesitas algo" comenta Len respetuosamente

"Aquí esta su nueva habitación para ambos, tiene un conjuro para que nadie los escuche.

"Muchas gracias" comenta animado Horo Horo

"De nada" responde con una sonrisa "Bueno es hora de reunirse para lo que los necesito"

Sin decir más, y como si su vos se hubiese escuchado por toda la casa, todos los habitantes de la pensión aparecen reunidos en la sala.

"Y que es super importante Anita" pregunta Yoh

"Bueno, hoy en la mañana me hablo un viejoo amigo nuestro diciendo que vendría de visita esta tarde"

"Y quién es esa persona doña Anna" dice confundido Ryu

"Bueno, pues... él es...Ma...Manta Oyamada"

"QUE!" grita Yoh enojado "Como dejaste que ese infeliz tocara mi casa"

* * *

Espero les aya gustado. =(^ . ^)=


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno esta ves quiero aclarar que estaba medio droga cuando escribí esta parte así que no se vallan a asustar, decepcionar, etc, etc. También que aparte de yaoi hay mas acción y decepciones entre amigos claro que nuestra pareja favorita tampoco desaparece mucho de escena así espero les guste y aquí va...

*I-chan-sempai tal ves tus dudas se aclaren mas adelante así que paciencia hehehe

*A todos, todas que están leyendo muchas gracias* :3

* * *

Capitulo 3

"Bueno, pues...él es...Ma...Manta Oyamada" dice Anna

"QUE!" grita enojado Yoh "como dejaste que ese infeliz tocara mi casa"

"CALLATE; esta no es solo tu casa a..."

"Así es Anna es la casa de todos y nadie quiere que el entre" comenta Chocolove por primera ves cerio

"Pero el viene solo a hablar con nosotros no va hacer nada malo"

"Nosotros los shamanes no nos podemos relacionar con humanos comunes como él; nos afectan" dice Len

"Pero eso no pensaban hasta que él apareció y les metió sus ideas cierto" comenta señalando a Hao

"A mí no me metas que ellos eligieron hacerme caso, yo no los obligue"

"Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que no voy a dejar que entre; desde afuera que hable" comenta Horo Horo

"Pero..."

"Pero nada doña Anna ese enano no entra"

"No entiendo porque"

"No entiendes, es normal, después de todo ellos eligieron ese camino, me alegra que tú aún creas"

"Quien dijo eso" dice Fausto conmocionado

"Anna no te preocupes si no te creen, ellos lo harán con el tiempo"

"Abuelo?, que haces aquí!" dice Yoh desconcertado

"Hola" dice con una sonrisa "Solo acompaño a mi discípulo estrellas"

"Queeeeee..." dicen todos al unisonó

"Si; al joven Manta por supuesto"

"Queeeee..." vuelven a decir

"Quien te crees para estar aquí; largo" dice Yoh "y con tú discípulo favorito"

"Como..."

"Note preocupes es normal que estas personas me odien; pero no hay nada malo verdad Mosque" dice el susodicho en vos indistinguible y amenazante

"Así es amo"

"AMOOOOOO?" gritan todos

*nota hasta abajo*

"Hola Mosque por qué no has pasado al otro mundo"

"..."

"Mosque soy yo, tu amigo"

"..."

"Mosque?"

"No te preocupes puedes hablar" dice Manta

"Hi" dice Mosque "lo siento pero por respeto a mi amo aunque me haya dado permiso no diré nada mas enfrente de él" salen volando separándose del resto

"Por que Mosque está contigo que fue lo que le hiciste" dice Yoh molesto

"..."

"El no le hizo nada; Yoh si no sabes no juzgues"

"Abuelo como te atreves a defenderlo

"por.."

"No se preocupe señor, yo lo arreglo"

"Esta bien, pero recuerda que llevamos un poco de prisa"

"Si"

"Que tu lo arreglas?, y como si no tienes a tu espíritu aquí?" dice Hao retándolo

"Mosque no es necesario aquí; esto no le concierne" dice confiado

"Bueno ya que te crees tanto intenta acabar con mi espíritu de Fuego"

"Esta bien" levanta los hombros con indiferencia

Justo en el momento en el que el espíritu de Fuego lo ataca no alcanza ni siquiera a tocarlo.

En ese momento Hao junto con su espíritu salen volando; cayendo lo suficiente mente lejos como para que todos se queden callados

Todos se quedan en completo silencio y...

* * *

Minutos después aparece Hao un poco atolondrado y distraído, cosa que jamás habían visto

"Te encuentras bien?" pregunta su hermano confundido

"S...si" dice con una vos sin vida

"Lo siento me pase de fuerza, no era mi intención que salieras tan lejos pero...tu sabes"

Voltea y dice "No hay problema, tú has..."

"Callate, no lo digas entendido; jamás lo comentes"

"Comprendo" dice Hao haciendo una reverencia de respeto

"Anna, por favor tú tampoco digas nada; poco a poco se irán enterando" dice cerio y con vos mandante

"Claro, sabes que yo no lo digo sin tu permiso" dice con una vos igual de vacía como la de Hao

"Gracias"

Anna se mete a la casa seguida de Hao el cual pasa junto a todos y lo ven con una mirada vacía, sin emociones, completamente fuera de sí

"Con permiso" dice Manta

"Espera" grita Len

"Lo siento llego tarde a entrenar" dice respetuosamente

"Dije espera" Manta continua caminado sin detenerse "BASON"

"A la orden señorito"

"Mosque; ya nos vamos"

En el momento en que Bason ataca Mosque detiene su lanza con la mano sin surgir ningún efecto sobre él

"QUEEE..." grita Len al ver que Bason fue el que salió herido

"Me las vas a pagar" dice Horo Horo enojado al ver que lastimaron el orgullo de su pobre tigrecito " Koloro; hai hai kuriguete"

"Ya me tienen harto no me puedo ir en paz"

"Retención" se oye decir a Anna desde la mansión

"Gracias Anna, por eso amo a tus demonios"

Sin decir más el anciamo y el joven se retiraron desapareciendo de inmediato

* * *

HORAS MAS TARDE

Hao no salía de su habitación, Yoh intento entrar pero en el momento en el que toco la puerta su mano se empezó a quemar; de ahí nadie más se acerco. Por otro lado los novios se encerraron en su cuarto ya que Len estaba completamente decepcionado por no haberle hecho daño alguno; no lo podía aceptar y Horo Horo se sentía mal que que no pudo hacer nada, pero se sentía peor por no poder consolar a su amado Len.

* * *

EN LA SALA

"Ya ves lo que hiciste"

"Soy tu esposa, no tienes derecho a hablarme así" dice en tono cerio "a parte no es mi culpa que ellos no vean lo..." se detiene al saber que si prosigue ella podría sufrir mucho

"Que no vean que Anna..." después de varios segundos sin recibir respuesta; continúa "Bueno no me importa, tú no puedes traer a nadie a la casa sin mi permiso o al menos consentimiento"

"Piensas retarme Yoh Asakura"

"No..." cambia su mirada "Anita entiende ve como quedaron todos"

"No meimporta ellos por débiles y fin de la conversación"

Al mismo tiempo

* * *

Habitación de Len y Horo Horo

"Len"

"..."

"Vamos tigrecito, háblame"

"..."

"Esta bien no me hables no hay problema cuando quieras lo harás"

"..."

Segundos después:

"Ahhh... no puedo hacer nada soy inútil debería irme así él estará mejor" dice en vos alta lamentándose entre lagrimas mientras se levanta"

"..."

"No importa creo que estarás mejor sin alguien tan débil como yo cierto" dice llorando

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí quedo el tercer capitulo espero les guste y bueno ya se que esta un poco fumado pero así me pongo de ves en cuando.

I-chan-sempai se que esto no resuelve tu duda pero poco a poco sin desesperarse ok. Te quiero mucho hehehe

*NOTA: Osea que todos son unos pinches riudosos que no pueden dejar de gritar. Lo siento tenia que decirlo ATTE: momo-chan-sempai*


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno después de un largo descanso y muuuuuy largo he vuelto con otro capitulo mas espero les guste y lamento de todo corazón la tardanza pero la escuela y luego que de vacaciones me ponen de chacha no había para cuando ehehe

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios me gustan y me hacen sentir mas confianza así que aquí esta. :3

i-chan-sempai y hime-sama aquí esta espero no me golpeen después de esto.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Habitación de Len y Horo Horo

"Len"

"..."

"Vamos tigrecito, háblame"

"..."

"Esta bien no me hables no hay problema cuando quieras lo harás"

"..."

Segundos después:

"Ahhh... no puedo hacer nada soy inútil debería irme así él estará mejor" dice en vos alta lamentándose entre lagrimas mientras se levanta"

"..."

"No importa creo que estarás mejor sin alguien tan débil como yo cierto" dice en vos alta lamentándose entre lagrimas mientras se levanta

"..."

"No importa creo que estarás mejor sin alguien tan débil como yo cierto... al fin y al cabo ni siquiera me quieres hablar" (*nota de la autora: pobre mártir que ya mejor se mate ¬¬)

"Yo..."

"En...enserio no te...no te preocupes por mi..." llorando en silencio y llegando hasta la puesta

"No te..." Horo Horo se detiene en seco

"Si...si quieres decir algo solo guardatelo que ya no tengo derecho a saber nada mas de ti...fue lindo mientras duro" recorriendo la puerta

"No te vayas...por favor..." cierra la puesta de nuevo

"Pero yo no soporto verte así; siento que ya no cuento"

"No es eso..." Len continua en su esquina sin verlo

"Ok, solo planeas decirme eso mientras me das la espalda,entonces me voy" vuelve a tocar agarrar la puerta para abrirla

"NOOO... por favor no te vayas" le dice en tono suplicante pero sin voltear

"De que sirve, si no..."

"Si no que?..."

"Nada...olvídalo"

"Que me digas" levanta un poco la vos

"NADA" dice levantando el también la vos

"Horo Horo"

"...Lo siento no puedo mas" Len se levanta desesperado

"Por favor no quiero estas solo" le brotan leves lagrimas por los ojos

"Ahhhh...Así que solo por que no quieres estar solo es por lo que quieres que te acompañe?" frunce el ceño "Lo siento pero así no puedo"

"Yo no quise decir eso, es solo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, por eso...por eso te lo suplico !Quédate con migo¡"

"mmmmmm"

"Por favor..." brotan leves lagrimas de nuevo

"Pero...me vas a hacer caso o te vas a ir a tu esquinita de nuevo"

"No... yo me quedo junto a ti" levanta la cabeza y se dan un beso muy tierno "y no quiero volver a oir esas frias palabras de que te vas solo así" lo mira preocupado

"Lo se; se que me pase lo siento no lo volveré a hacer" le regala una sonrisa llena de amor

Se sientan y Len se deja acariciar por Horo Horo. Poco después el anui le da un beso lleno de ternura, le acaricia las mejillas y le limpia sus lagrimitas

"Len?" dice un poco cerio

"Si dime" lo mira un tanto distraído

"Lamento no haber podido protegerte hace rato" agacha apenado la cabeza

"Tu no tienes la culpa..., pero parece que algo le pasa a Bason y a Koloro"

"Tienes razón te parece si le preguntamos a Anna..."

"Que te parece...mmmm..."

"esta bien le preguntamos mañana" le dedica una tierna sonrisa

"Gracias Horo Horo, te...te amo!" se sonroja completamente

El peli azul lo abraza con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría en los ojos y le dice "yo también te amo y mas de lo que te imaginas mi pequeño y tierno tigresito"

* * *

EN EL COMEDOR

Al caer la noche y después de una cena tan silenciosa que los platos sonaban demasiado y los cubiertos igual, todos se retiraron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada. Como ya era costumbre Len tenia que lavar los trastes y esa noche no seria la excepción así que se dispuso a hacerlo, sin embargo no quería estar solo así que Horo Horo se quedo con el y le ayudo a lavarlos

"Mi pequeño tigresito de que yo lo haga y si quieres vete a acostar" le dice con toda ternura

"No" contesta decidido a lavarlos. Al darse cuenta de que las manos le tiemblan mucha da un paso atrás y dice "al menos déjame ayudarte a secarlos pero no me obligues a regresar solo por favor!"

"Esta bien hagamos lo juntos" dice un poco resignado por no poderlo convencer de que se recueste; pero pone una sonrisa tierna u le da un pequeño beso es la frente, acto seguido se pone a lavar los trastes.

Al terminar de las labores se dirigen a su habitación pero Len se siente tan mal que Horo Horo decide llevarlo cargando cual recién casados por lo que Len se sonroja y no reclama nada

* * *

EN SU HABITACIÓN

El peli azul se siente un poco excitado al saber que si amado no le reclamo por haberlo cargado por lo cual cuando se acuestan juntos en un mismo futon este lo abraza, le acaricia la cabeza y dice

"Len...se que parecerá que me aprovecho de ti pero yo realmente tengo ganas de..."

Es interrumpido por un gran beso lleno de lujuria

"No te preocupes desde hace rato e estado observando su leve erección y esperando a acostarnos para hacerlo" Len se mete entre el futon posándose sobre la parte baja del anui. Acerca su cabeza y con sus finas manos de abre paso entre la bata blanca de su hombre. Toma su extremidad ya erecta y comienza a jalarla, el peli azul atraído por el placer y el amor se excita a mas no poder teniendo en conciencia que nadie los podía oír; el peli violáceo es apresado por el placer de ver a su hombrecito de hielo se siente mas que bien y empieza a lamerlo lo que provoca que el anui no pueda mas y se venga en la boca de su amante.

"Lo...mmmmm...siento...cariño ya no pude mas y se me salio" Horo Horo se sorprende al ver que Len esta lamiendo el resto de su semen. Len se coloca en una posición que deja ver claramente que el también se quiere sentir bien ya que lo tiene bien erecto con solo habérsela jalado a su pareja. Horo Horo complace su deseo y se abalanza sobre el dando de lleno con la boca a la extremidad de su amante haciendo que este se tape la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer por lo que Horo Horo sin sacar su boca le quita la mano y Len no puede hacer otra cosa que soltar un lindo gemido como el de un tigresito

Sumergidos en la pasión sin pensarlo por mucho Horo Horo decide entrar en el estrecho culo de su amorcito

"Horo... ahhh eso duele; que estas...mmmmm...haciendo" con una extrema dificultad Len logra decir "se siente...demasiado...extraño..ahhhhh...por favor...sacalo"

"Tranquilo, relájate y veras como todo va bien" le contesta el peli azul con una lujuria en su vos casi inaudible

"Como es que puedes hacer esto, yo..." se corta su vos

"Que sucede tigresito te sientes bien" pero aun así inconscientemente este se sigue moviendo dentro de su amante

"No lo puedo negar entre mas adentro esta...mejor se siente" dice completamente sonrojado y excitado el peli violáceo

"Len no puedo mas ve voy a venir de nuevo" comenta con dificultad el peli azul minutos después de diversos gemidos y declaraciones de amor

"No te contengas" responde el peli violáceo emocionado "lo recibiré todo"

Pocos segundos después el peli azul se viene

"Realmente sabe bien" dice Len lamiendo de nuevo el miembro de su pareja hasta la ultima gota "Sabe dulce"

"Len ...mmmmm...se siente...hmmm...muy bien...haaa" consigue terminar la frase demasiado agitado "No...mmmm...pares por...hmmm...favor..." comenta excitado "TE...ahaaaa...AMO!" suelta al borde de la locura

"Yo...mmmm...también..hmm...te amo"

El peli azul sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a entrar y comienza a moverse dentro del peli violáceo el cual responde con un grito ahogado de éxtasis

Sin poder mas Horo Horo y Len se viene al mismo tiempo.

Después de una excelente noche ambos quedan abrazados y dormidos bajo las cobijas esperando con ancias despertar para poderse amar un día mas

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas mas chicas que chicos hehehehe es todo por hoy y espero poder subir el que sigue mañana.

Se que estoy un poco loca y esta un poco extraño este cap pero espero les guste y envíen comentarios los quiero y gracias por esperar aunque fue demasiado

Gomenasai por todas las cosas que escribí que jamas me creyeron capases i-chan-sempai y hime-sama pero así es la historia el amor tenia que llegar las quiero y extraño.


End file.
